In the past locking devices have been easily removed by manually operated bolt cutters and large wrenches. The present invention is not easily removed by such ordinary means. The present locking device concept and design provides great strength in a minimal size structure to prevent intrusion by bolt cutters, torsion devices, bending devices, prying devices, or tensioning devices.